


The Butcher of Baltimore Trial

by shudder



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character(s) of Color, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudder/pseuds/shudder
Summary: The trial is televised for the country; courtrooms always make good TV.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Riko Moriyama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	The Butcher of Baltimore Trial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



> this was my first time writing a few of these tropes, but my brain was spinning a mile a second as soon as i questioned "what would happen if nathan tried to win neil back after he met the foxes?"

“Live, reporting for Baltimore News Network, this is your host Noah Howard, with more on the ‘Butchers of Baltimore Trial.’ Six months ago, these two young men were charged and arrested, on seven counts of first degree murder. We’re outside the courthouse now, where defendants Neil Josten and Riko Moriyama are arriving.” The reporter says, gesturing behind him. The camera zooms in on the vehicle that Neil and Riko are climbing out. 

As the other man climbs out behind him, Neil makes his way up the stairs, head held high. Noah begins again, “The defense case on these two is being raised under duress laws. Their lawyers are arguing that although they did commit the murders, they were under direct threat from Nathaniel’s father, who they claim was the original Butcher of Baltimore. We’re heading into the courtroom now to see how this develops further.”

The camera follows Noah as he makes his way through the crowd, and positions himself at the back of the courtroom. The shot is focused squarely on a lawyer, who is interrogating Neil. 

“And you say your father forced you to kill?”

Neil slowly nods, looking at each camera in the room in succession. “Yes. He threatened to kill me, and to tell the whole world about my relationship with Riko.” The crowd gasps, and the camera zooms quickly in on Riko’s unchanged expression. Noah is just glad that at least some good TV will come out of this. 

Again Neil nods. “That would never work with Riko’s professional exy career, so we had to keep killing or risk that coming out. Truthfully, my life wasn’t what I was all that worried about. It was about our future.” 

Noah thinks, as tears start rolling down Neil’s face. 

The lawyer speaks to the jury now, and the camera focuses on him. “Can you imagine how it would feel, to not only risk losing your life, but also any hope for the one you love to live a happy life? Of course he gave in. Of course!”

It’s barely perceptible, but while all the cameras are trained on the juicy commotion at the jury stand, Noah catches Riko and Neil sharing a look. Noah knows that look; he’s given it to plenty of people in his life. 

Of course. If they’re playing into the jury’s emotions, can’t hurt to throw the “star-crossed lovers” thing in there. Especially when it comes free with a scapegoat, in the form of an evil man. He has to applaud their strategy.

It’s Riko’s turn on the stand. He hasn’t said anything at all the whole trial, and the country

and Noah too, as much as he hates to admit it

is on the edge of its seat to see what he’s been keeping inside. The first question he’s given is simple, and the camera zooms close to his face.

“Did you kill seven people?”

“No,” his face breaks into a grin as he looks into a camera belonging to a different network, and Noah knows he’s going to lose viewership to them. “I killed ten,” he glances at Neil, and Neil smirks back, while everyone gasps again. This time Noah doesn’t look away from the defendants for a second.

The lawyer says, “No further questions.”

A short while later, the court takes recess while the jury deliberates. Noah sees the two accused men get taken away, separately, and wonders momentarily what the point of their whole ruse was. Did they know they weren’t getting a not-guilty verdict no matter what? Then why the lovers angle? He thought about it for the whole break, not sure what any of it meant, but eventually court was back in session.

As Noah suspected they would, the jury finds the defendants guilty. No one in the courtroom seems surprised, least of all Riko or Neil. The judge gives their sentencing, and they actually smile at each other.

“The court finds the defendants guilty. However, it is this judge’s opinion that these two nice young men were not doing this on their own volition. So the court is ordering the arrest and trial of one Nathan Wesninski, and one month of community service for these two young men, followed by two years probation,” he says, and clangs his gavel. A hushed murmur goes through the crowd, and both Riko and Neil sit higher in their seats. 

As the press is ordered out of the courtroom, Noah understands what the point of their defense was, and he can’t help but smile. Those tricky bastards.


End file.
